


trying new things

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sooo this was just  random story that poped in my head dont  hate me im new herethis whats going on inside scott's head when malia change from a werecoyote





	trying new things

**Author's Note:**

> this is probally trash but who cares

So there they were. Scott, Stiles, Sheriff, and the girl Malia. Scott was steady staring at the girl. Heck, he couldn't take his eyes off her as she transformed from beast to woman. 'Damn, I need me a woman like her.' Scott thought as he watched Malia slowly get off the wood's floor. 'I mean, like seriously.' He looked at Stiles, his best friend, and mouthed 'Damn'. They helped Malia off the forrest floor. Scott couldn't help but stare at the naked girl before him: her perfect boobs, her nice ass, the way whay her hair hung around her face, her gorgeous eyes. Scott was falling, and he was falling hard. Scott liked to try new things, and a werecoyote just might be his newest hitch.


End file.
